Roller elements for automatic storage systems are generally known and are often used for displacing storage systems. To this end the roller elements are mounted on the storage system, and the roller elements may here e.g. be welded, i.e. undetachably mounted, to the storage system, or may also be screwed thereto to be repeatedly detachable. Apart from fastening members through which the roller element is fastened to the storage system, known roller elements further comprise an adjusting member by which the storage system can be moved relative to the roller element and lifted from the floor.
DE 102 601 34 B4 shows such a roller element that is screwed via fastening members, configured as threaded bolts, with a transverse carrier of the storage system. The force for lifting the storage lift is thus introduced into the transverse carrier. The adjusting means is configured as a vertical threaded bolt which is screwed through the transverse carrier and presses against a horizontal plate of the roller element.
When the vertical threaded bolt is screwed by a predetermined amount through the transverse carrier, the storage system is lifted from the floor. The weight of the storage system is here passed from the transverse carrier via the threaded bolts and through a stiffening element in the form of an angle bracket to the horizontal plate and to a transport roller fastened to said plate.
The configuration of said roller element, which is exclusively used for moving the storage system and does otherwise not contribute anything to the function of the storage system, is however unnecessarily complicated and openings for the threaded bolts must at least be provided in the transverse carrier. This increases the purchase costs for the roller element and makes it more difficult to handle the same.